Abe's Memories
by DamphiricAngel2014
Summary: Abe got to spend 1 precious year with his daughter, before Janine ripped her from his life for 16 years.. He treasured every moment he got to spend with her, and this is the recollection of his memories with her.
1. Chapter 1

Abe's Memories

Summary: Abe got to spend 1 precious year with his daughter, before Janine ripped her from his life for 16 years.. He treasured every moment he got to spend with her, and this is the recollection of his memories with her.

Memory #1:

Abe had had a particularly hard day. He had finally been able to leave, able to return home to the woman he held most dear to him. Only, when he got home, and announced his arrival, she didn't respond. He began to call for her, looking all over the house, before finding her in the upstairs bathroom off of the master bedroom. She was in a ball, crying, a terrified look on her face. Abe looked around to find any clue as to why Janine would be upset. When he spotted a white stick on the side of the tub, and another on the counter, th epuzzles pieces in his head clicked together. He knelt down beside her and collected her in his arms. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. Janine would be 19 in less than a month. He himself was not much older, having turned 20 not so long ago. She turned to look up at him, tears staining her gorgeous face.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't leave." Her voice was full of tears, just like her eyes.

"I could never leave you. Are they both positive?" He asked, a little afraid the answer would be 'no.'

"Yes." She said it in a hurried whisper, letting her face fall toward the floor.

"Then you have just made me the happiest man alive." Then he gently but forcibly turned her face up towards his just in time for their lips to collide and ignite the dormant passion that lay within him. He pulled away to looked into her eyes while trying to catch his breath. When he did so, he spoke. "I will do everything to take care of you and our precious child. I want nothing more than to see you happy and hold our darling baby in my arms. I want nothing more than what you can give me."

She gasped. This was the last thing Janine had expected from Abe. She didn't want to risk ruining the moment, so she just smiled. She curled in on herself before cuddling into Abe's warm arms and being clutched to his chest. She turned her face inward, to feel his beating heart. When she felt a tiny heat on the crown of her head, her lips rose into a tiny smile. She had been so afraid that Abe would leave her when he discovered her pregnancy, or kick her out. That, ultimately, would have been the worst thing possible. She had nowhere to go besides here. When Janine graduated, and he father kicked her out (seeing as he was a Damphir and was left to raise her by himself, her mother wanting nothing to do with her after birth), Janine had nowhere else to go. She was lucky to have bumped into Abe at her graduation.

For Abe, it had been love at first sight. For Janine, it was a work in progress. She had been sent to an Academy by the age of 2, left to spend her life on nothing but training and guarding with nobody to love her. No teacher tried taking her under their wing. She was a Hathaway, seen as a waste of time and space. When Abe had offered her a job as his guardian, she jumped at the chance. She wasn't assigned anywhere, nobody wanted her. So, she was going to take this oppertunity and make a name for herself. But, now, being pregnant, and so young at that, she worried over what would happen. She knew that she couldn't abort the baby. She would kill herself before doing that. _'Maybe a few years with the baby? Until an Academy can take her? Or adoption maybe?'_ Whatever option she chose, Janine wasn't considering what Abe might want. And what Abe wanted was to spend the rest of his life with his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy guys! I feel like it's been a while since I updated, but you know how life is. School, work, organizations/volunteering... The works. I am in the process of typing up several other memories, because they are already written... But anyway, please, leave a review. Requests are welcome! Oh! Has anyone seen the movie yet? I haven't, and honestly, it's killing me inside everyday that I don't! Sorry, just had to get that out. Anyway... You know what to do...**

**~ShadowhuntingDamphir2014**

* * *

Abe's Memories

Memory #2: Fighting for...?

Janine was about 6 months along in her pregnancy now. Together, Abe and Janine had picked names that they both liked, after learning the gender of their baby of course. Upon learning that they were expecting a bouncing baby girl, Abe had immediately suggested Rosemarie. Roses often reminded him of Janine, with her sharp whit and beautiful grace, and his late mother's name was Marie. Janine liked the sound of it and agreed. Janine picked her middle name, Elizabeth, because it just seemed right and rolled off her tongue. The real argument came when they discussed her last name. Abe was dead-set on her mane being Mazur, but Janine was just as determined for it to be Hathaway. In the end, Abe won. Their baby's full name would be Rosemarie Elizabeth Mazur. But, unknown to Abe, Janine didn't plan on staying around long enough for him to really have a say in the baby's last name. What Janine had failed to tell Abe, or anyone else, was that she had officially filed her paperwork to officially be transferred. Janine didn't plan to ever tell Abe, though she knew he would find out. But, she hoped it would be too late for him to stop her by the time he did.

So when the arguing ended, Abe spent the rest of his day with Janine. Just holding her, kissing and cradling her (and her growing baby bump), cuddling her close.

"You're going to be absolutely beautiful, just like your mother." Abe whispered to baby Rosemarie before kissing the thin layer of skin that hid her from his view.

"She's going to look a lot like you. I can see it now. Beautiful dark brown hair and the melted chocolate eyes to match." Janine told Abe. "Tanned complexion too."

"How do you know?" Abe asked Janine, his voice full of curiosity.

Abe knew that he was going to marry Janine someday. Or at least try. He wouldn't let her give up her everything, such as her job, dream, and body, and him give her nothing in return. Abe had the ring all picked out and everything. It had a touch of elegance, just like she did. In the center sat a large emerald, which had reminded him of her eyes. Then surrounding the large rock were ten smaller diamonds. The thin band itself was crafted of pure silver. When Abe saw the ring, it just screamed her name.

"Call it mother's intuition. I just have a feeling she is going to be just like you." Janine mumbled before leaning down and kissing Abe's forehead.

Abe just turned to look up at Janine before smiling and falling asleep.

**So, there's chapter 2. I am really busy right now but I promise, I have not forgotten about my stories. I should be updating _Never Walk Alone_ and _Heart Of A Huntress_ soon! I have already written several memories, I just don't have them typed up just yet. But I promise they will be soon. As always, Reviews are welcome.. I quiet enjoy most of your reviews. I want to know what you lovely readers have to say, and requests are welcome. If you choose to Favorite or Follow, all the power to you. That makes me feel incredibly happy. So, until I update, (hopefully not as long as it took to get to this one) happy trails!**

**~ShadowhuntingDamphir2014**


	3. Chapter 3

Abe's Memories

Memory #3: It's happening!

Abe was sitting in his office at home, going through his email when he suddenly heard Janine's scream. He shot out of his seat, around the desk, and ran to be by her side so fast that his speed rivaled that of a Strigoi. When he finally saw Janine, she was laying in her bed, soaked in her sweat and panting for breath. Abe hurried to her side and quickly took her hand in his own. He had no idea what was happening, so he did the best thing he could do. He stayed by her side and gave her support.

"Janine, baby, talk to me. What's happening?"

"Water... Broke. Baby... is coming!" Janine replied around her gasps, pants, and screams.

"What? We need to get you to a doctor!"

"No time. I'm sorry, sir, but Miss Janine is too far dilated for us to move her. If we do, you could risk loosing the baby." Janine's home nurse/midwife said.

Abe had hired her to help Janine. Well, now it's time.

"Well then, it looks like we're having her here then." Abe said, sounding defeated and afraid.

For the next several hours, Abe held Janine's hand and wiped her forehead as the sweat condensed and she battled with the labor of child birth. He couldn't stand to hear her pained screams, but he did. All so he could be there to support her. Finally, after a long day, Abe heard the most precious sound. Abe could hear his baby's cries. He watched in wonder as the midwife cleaned his baby, wiping the blood away with a warm cloth. His face broke into a massive grin and Abe breathed a sigh of relief as he watched her carrying his daughter in the direction of where he sat, by Janine's side.

As the midwife laid the crying baby girl in Janine's arms, Abe suddenly realized that his world held more than just Janine now. He, Ibrahim Alexandar Mazur, was a father. He had fathered the 21" long, 5 pound, brown eyed baby girl resting in Janine's arms. The tears silently caressed Abe's cheeks, just as a smile climbed it's way up to his lips. Rose's cries had yet to cease, so Janine passed a baby Rosemarie to Abe, who had risen to receive his daughter. As soon as he had a firm hold, he clutched her tiny body close to his own, letting her rest. Abe watched as her cries began to silence themselves and her head lolled ever closer to his chest.

"You, my little kizim, are my everything." He whispered to the sleepy baby resting in his arms, before letting himself gently settle into the seat beside Janine's bed. He lifted his gaze to Janine's briefly before it returned to his beautiful daughter.

**A/N:**

** Hey y'all! I know it's probably been a while, and this chapter is considerably shorter than the others, but... I have no idea what the hell goes on for child birth.. Not yet anyway. But I have a treat for you! And I'm sure you'll be able to guess here in a little while! But, until then... PLEASE leave me a review and tell me if there are any special moments you want Abe to have with Rose before... Well... You'll have to read to find out :P**

**And, for those of you who noticed, yes, my pen name has changed. It used to be ShadowhuntingDamphir2014... It is now DamphiricAngel2014. Anyway, you know where that pretty little button is... Right down there.**

**~DamphiricAngel2014**


	4. Chapter 4

Abe's Memories

Memory #4: Long Nights

Janine had spent many a night awake due to all of Rose's kicking. Abe, however, had not. He had woken in the middle of the night on multiple occasssions, to Rose's relentless screams and wails. But, upon hearing Janine's groaning, he rose from the bed he shared with her.

"I'll get her. You sleep." He said to her before kissing her forehead. He could already hear her light snores by the time he had turned to face a baby Rose. Chuckling, he crossed the room to lift Rose from her crib, where she lay, red faced and crying.

Abe spent a moment, just looking down at his daughter, who was kicking, screaming, and causing quiet the fuss, and Abe smiled to himself. "_Just like her mother..."_ Abe thoguht to himself. Janine had been right when she said that Rose would look like him. His beautifully breath-taking daughter had, indeed, inherited many of his traits through genetics. His dark coffee bean brown eyes. His exotic Turkish complexion. The captivatingly dark brown (almost black) hair. But, he could also see where Janine showed through. Her tiny button nose. The almond-shaped eyes. Her small lips that would one day be full as a ripened grape. Even her tiny feet.

He bent over and picked her up, lifting her out of the crib and into his arms. Upon seeing her father, Rose's screams had died down to quiet whimpers and gasping breaths.

"What's wrong with my little kizim? Hm?" He spoke to her as if she could reply. After he released a jaw-popping yawn, he checked Rose's diaper and could smell the odor radiating from her diaper. He then held her close and walked over to the changing station they had fashioned into their room. Abe laid a now wailing Rose on the changing station's top, and removed the dirty diaper before reaching down for the wipes, baby powder, and a crisply fresh diaper. He spent the next few moments tending to his daughter, from wiping away the nasty poopy and applying a layer of baby power to prevent a rash, to strapping the diaper on. During the whole process, Rose had kicked and made it troublesome for Abe, but that didn't bother him one bit. If anything, it reminded him of the stories his mother once told Janine about himself as a baby, toddling around in diapers so many years ago.

So, when all was done, Abe once more lifted her into his arms and walked to the kitchen. Rose released a large jaw-popping yawn, along with her father. He got one of the premade bottles and heated it in the microwave. When he tested it on his wrist, it seemed too hot for her. So, he set it in the freezer for 10 seconds. When he removed it from the freezer, and tested on his wrist again, it was just right for her tiny taste buds. He positioned Rose so she laid in his arms and tilted the nipple of the bottle toward her little lips. As he walked to the rocking chair in her nursery, he lowered himself into it and made himself comfortable. When he was settled, he finally relaxed and looked down at his precious _çiçek. _She whimpered around her bottle as she let herself drift off, still suckling away. When she was full, Abe got a towel to cover his shoulders and he burped a baby Rose. Luckily, she didn't have much to spit up, seeing as she had ingested it all. After her burping, she began to suck on her thumb, and she rolled over so she laid face up on her father's arms. When she did, Abe reached up to gently stroke her face. As he did, Rose unconciously curled herself around her daddy's arm. Abe clutched her closer, cradling her over his heart.

As the weeks went on, it became a regular routine for Abe and Janine to go to bed together, but when Janine would wake the next morning, Abe would be in the rocking chair. Holding Rose over his heart. Eventually, it came to the point that Rose would only go to sleep if her father held her. She would fight tooth and nail to avoid going to bed unless her daddy held her tightly. On the rare night, Janine would come and sing to Rose. But, if she didn't, you would surely find Rose curled up to Abe's chest. So, that's what Abe did every night, for months. He curled up in the uncomfortable rocking chair with his baby, and he lulled her to sleep, until that horrible night when Janine took Rose... And disappeared.

çiçek- Flower in Turkish


End file.
